Mariposas suicidas
by Yunn
Summary: Probablemente Sasuke destrozó su vida, al igual que un niño pequeño, inocentemente, destroza las delicadas alas de una mariposa. Pero, ¿y si la mariposa ya estaba muerta antes de que la encontrara? ¿Y si el niño le brindara una nueva vida, a pesar de hacer polvo las alas con que falsamente volaba? ANGST.
1. 00-0 preludio

**MARIPOSAS SUICIDAS**

_Probablemente Sasuke destrozó su vida, al igual que un niño pequeño, inocentemente, destroza las delicadas alas de una mariposa. _

_Pero, ¿y si la mariposa ya estaba muerta antes de que la encontrara?_

_¿Y si el niño le brindara una nueva vida, a pesar de hacer polvo las alas con que falsamente volaba?_

**Sasusaku. Angst. AU.**

**Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

**preludio**

**"**Pero si de algún modo logro volver al principio de todo esto

tal vez consiga salvarla."

**— ****_Evan, "El efecto mariposa"_**

**[000.] Detén el llanto de tu corazón.**

_"Sakura, me gustas."_

"¿Sabes? Yo te conozco; diario estás junto a mí. En mis sueños."

"A veces, al escuchar una canción, puedes volver a un instante de tu vida y sentir una enorme frustración al ser incapaz de cambiarlo."

_"¿Acaso escribes un diario al igual que todas las niñas?"_

"¿Crees que algún día pueda ser feliz?"

"Estoy enferma, Sasuke. Enferma. ¿Aun así quieres casarte conmigo?"

"Abrázame. No puedo dormir."

"No conoces mi historia, y aunque sé que no te importa, algún día la necesitarás. Entonces, podrás abrir este cajón."

"No se puede cambiar el pasado; no llores. Tu corazón herido algún día curará. No te lamentes más."

_"No puedo caminar al futuro en el que no estás."_

**_"Ojalá pudiese salvarla de esto. Ojalá."_**


	2. parte I: 00-5 insomnio

**Hola. Este es igual a lo primero que había posteado, hasta el "tres". Cuatro y cinco son nuevos. Por favor, revísenlos ^^. Edité el fic porque estaba mal organizado, pero ya lo planeé correctamente. ^_^ Esta vez nada de tiempo fantasma . Gracias por leeer, preciosas. Si alguien deja un review, lo agradecería mucho ;O;.**

* * *

**PARTE I**

**.**

**MARIPOSAS SUICIDAS**

**[00.5] Insomnio. **

_**Uno.**_

Sasuke suspira fastidiado al notar que ella, una vez más, no se encuentra a su lado al despertar. Se inclina ligeramente y la busca con la mirada hasta encontrar su silueta sentada en el balcón. Un humo la ahoga en su mar de melancolía. Odia que fume. Cierra los ojos y, respirando alterado, piensa en que debe contar hasta tres. O hasta diez. O hasta mil. Lo necesario para no perder los estribos esta calurosa noche de marzo.

Después de un rato, abre los ojos buscando el reloj despertador en la mesa de noche a su izquierda. Tres de la mañana. Bufa molesto, pues no podrá conciliar el sueño nuevamente, a pesar de intentarlo. La rutina se repite, cada vez tornándose más desesperante. Ella despierta en la madrugada para sumirse en su tristeza y él, después de unos minutos, sentirá su ausencia. Despertará y, en vista de que ella no volverá a cama, no podrá volver a sumirse en los sueños. Por lo tanto, se encontrará a horas más tarde ahogándose en café para aguantar las nueve horas de trabajo y, después, volverá a casa sumido en una apatía inmensa. Llegará a casa, deseando encontrar una sonrisa que le dé la bienvenida, teniendo en su lugar lágrimas que secar.

Sasuke se está cansando de la actitud de Sakura. Tal vez por eso esa noche, al contrario que otras, si pudo volver a dormir. Su paciencia tiene un límite, ambos lo saben. No puede continuar viviendo con alguien que está más muerta que viva, que llora más que reír y que se abraza a sí misma en las noches mirando al cielo en vez de abrazarlo con sus piernas y gemir de placer.

Tal vez por eso él decidió salir con mujeres que puedan sonreír.

**εϊз**

_**Dos.**_

Cuando Sasuke baja de la habitación, la encuentra en el desayunador, comiendo cereal con leche, de nuevo. Nunca entendió que Sakura encontrará tan interesante un hecho increíblemente rutinario. Lo molesto es que, a pesar de que ha pasado la noche despierta, no se molestó en hacerle algo de desayunar. Es más, seguramente no ha notado que la leche que consume caducó hace un par de días y el paquete de cereal hace dos semanas.

Una vez más sus ojos están sumidos en llanto. Sasuke no puede evitar sentirse levemente culpable al mirar su deplorable estado y dejarla en soledad mientras él se baña en el perfume de otros pechos de mujer. Pero, cuando intenta acercarse a ella para darle un beso matutino y ella siquiera mueve los labios, se justifica a sí mismo. No puede vivir con alguien cuyos labios saben a nicotina.

Baja la mirada, encontrándose con unas rojizas marcas en las manos de su esposa. Las alza, sintiéndolas casi inertes (lo único que le hacen asegurarse que Sakura aún vive es un latido vacío) y revisando lo que parecen quemaduras de cigarro. Ha vuelto a lesionarse a causa del gran dolor que en su pecho alberga. Sasuke besa sus nuevas heridas con cariño y ella gime tristemente.

— Cómo me gustaría que tu este sufrimiento desapareciera, Sakura. Que dejara de destruirte, que no consumiera más nuestro amor, como a esos cigarrillos que te acabas día tras día ansiando encontrar una solución. Como amaría hacerte realmente feliz.

Sakura comienza a lagrimear y él la rodea con sus brazos. Después de besarla con dulzura en la frente y la mejilla, llega a sus labios entreabiertos e intenta hacerla sentir. Esa mañana, hacen el amor sobre el desayunador. Ella lloraba silenciosamente mientras se volvían uno. Sasuke sufría también.

Esa tarde volvió temprano a casa.

**εϊз**

_**Tres.**_

Su situación empeora día con día. Ella cada vez despierta más temprano para observar la luna desde su balcón rodeado de barrotes de hierro. Él tiene relaciones cada mañana con una mujer diferente en su oficina. Le excita la posibilidad de ser encontrado por un empresario mientras toma a una clienta ofrecida. Llega a casa, no habla con Sakura pues le asquea su olor a cigarrillo y se deja caer para dormir. Por lo menos los perfumes no se distinguen gracias a ese vicio que ella ha adquirido: El vicio a provocarse dolor.

A veces, cuando la observa perderse en humo, se pregunta por qué sigue a su lado. Bien podría dejarla atrás y comenzar una nueva vida donde deje de sentirse atado a un ser sin sonrisa. Sin embargo, después de admirarla, entiende que eso siempre amaría de ella: El poder abstraerse del mundo. Antes amaba que lo hiciera con él, "noches de tú y yo, y el mundo a la chingada", le dijo una vez ella, explicándole con palabras lo que ambos sentían al olvidar sus problemas cuando juntaban sus almas.

La nostalgia de su esposa crecía y era inversamente proporcional a esa culpa por serle infiel con otras mujeres. Tal vez era por venganza: entre más lo desatendía Sakura, más la olvidaría él. Una actitud infantil, por cierto, pero ¿quién sabía lidiar con una mujer con los síntomas de una grave depresión? Por lo menos él no.

Esta noche de mayo es la primera que pasa fuera de casa. Al llegar, en la madrugada, la encuentra dormida plácidamente. Él cree que ella es más feliz sin él. No nota un frasco de pastillas en la mesita de noche, tampoco que ella aún tiene lágrimas secas sobre los labios rojizos. Sólo cuando entra al baño y lee unas letras rojas sobre el espejo, entiende que ella no está dormida.

_"Sé que hay más. Tú me matas lentamente. Hoy me voy."_

El frasco de pastillas para dormir estaba vacío.

**εϊз**

**_Cuatro_**.

Sasuke abre la puerta del departamento. Se encuentra en orden, como es costumbre. El cereal caduco aún se encuentra sobre la mesa: rompe en llanto, perdiendo el control de su respiración. Su apatía, su ignorancia, su poca comprensión la asesinó. Resbala la espalda contra la puerta, cerrándola de golpe. Coloca sus manos contra sus rodillas y, encogido, vocifera lleno de furia.

Sakura no está.

Pasan meses, y Sasuke ha vuelto a beber con su vieja amiga: la soledad. También un par de cigarrillos los acompañan, para lograr difuminar la realidad. La culpa en la que su mente está sumida; el asco que le imprime el espejo al reflejar ese cuerpo inútil, ese poco hombre más muerto que vivo. Recuerda, como en una vieja película, que ella odiaba que tomara alcohol. Avienta la botella de whiskey contra la encimera y se rompe en mil pedazos, así como sus sueños.

Se hunde en la miseria y la locura, como ella lo hizo antes de morir. Está jodido, jodido y solitario. ¿Quién lo extrañaría si muriera? ¿Quién?

**εϊз**

_**Cinco**._

—_ ¿Qué guardas en ese cajón? —Sasuke pregunta al llegar a casa._

_**— **He estado pensando, amor. __No conoces mi historia, y aunque sé que no te importa, algún día la necesitarás. Cuando eso suceda, podrás abrir este cajón. Mientras tanto, olvida que existe._

Pero hoy sí existe. Esta mañana, en que el llanto se ha escurrido en forma de alcohol y el dolor en forma de cenizas, ha recordado su cuerpo contra el suyo en las madrugadas, después de una pesadilla, después de hacer el amor.

Nunca le importó el pasado de Sakura. Lo que fuese que hubiere hecho antes de él, no le importaba. Le gustaba en tiempo presente; Sasuke procuraba omitir el pasado. Pero, ante esta situación, no quedaba más que hundirse en el pasado. No tenía otra opción que abrir ese cajón para encontrar un pedazo del pasado que jamás podrá escuchar de ella, mientras lloraba, o reía. Nada.

Ahí, al fondo del cajón, se encuentra un cuaderno de piel. Lo abre, encontrándose con su perfecta caligrafía. Nota que la primera página está manchada de algo parecido a lágrimas.

.

**[Mayo 25, 2007]**

Hoy no llegaste a casa; has dormido con alguien más. Mi corazón late lentamente, mi cuerpo se debilita. Finalmente he tomado la decisión de partir y reunirme con mis demonios. Las pastillas sólo fueron el camino rápido hacia mi destrucción. Sasuke, no te sientas culpable, no del todo. Si continuas leyendo, encontrarás porque me consideraba una mariposa. Una mariposa suicida. Sé que hay tantas cosas que prometí y jamás cumpliré. Créeme, que si pudiese lograr volver al pasado y salvarnos, lo hubiese intentado. Pero, después de todo, mereces alguien que sea capaz de hacerte sonreír.

¿Ya viste el disco? Lo grabé después de nuestra boda, por si esto sucediese. Cada canción relata un instante de mi vida. Algunas frases o anécdotas podrás encontrar aquí. Lo demás lo dejo en tu imaginación. Cierra los ojos y encuéntrame en mis sueños, que sólo ahí estaré ahora.

Si alguna vez intentaste comprenderme sin éxito, he encontrado una cita que tal vez me podría describir. Es de Jorge Miguel Marinho, está en la siguiente hoja. Espero, si buscas el cuento, lo disfrutes tanto como yo.

_Te quiero siempre, amor._

.

Sasuke llora toda la noche.


	3. 00-8 anexos

**PARTE I**

**.**

**MARIPOSAS SUICIDAS**

**[00.8] Anexos. **

.

**[Cita Textual]**

**.**

Hay mariposas que viven sin tregua, les gusta causarse daño.

Son alas suicidas que llegan a fingirse muertas para no enfrentar al pájaro asesino, al gran predador. Saben que la vida está llena de pájaros asesinos, que los predadores están en todas partes, pero sólo consiguen fijar sus ojos en una permanente guerra interior. Prefieren beber de su propio veneno, rasgarse las alas en las espinas, volar excitadas por el dolor.

Es que para ellas, vivir es muy parecido a morir.

Aparentemente son iguales a otras mariposas. Emanan un perfume para llamar la atención y un polvo de colores en el cuerpo que va marcando el camino de la jornada. Algunas sólo se mueven con el crepúsculo en la hora en que el sol se esconde en el horizonte y la luz es una declinación de tonalidades. La mayor parte del tiempo, su existencia es casi invisible a los ojos, sólo aparecen en el mundo cuando quieren matarse. Y el líquido denso y transparente que expelen por el abdomen es de una tristeza anómina, aguda e incolora. (…)

Tomado de "**_Eros de Luto_**" de Jorge Miguel Marinho

.

.

**[Tracklist del disco]**

è Eva —Nightwish

è Niña —La Quinta Estación

è Eccentric —After Forever

è Exodus —Evanescence

è Chasing the Dragon —EPICA

è Nymphomaniac Fantasia —Nightwish

è Feel for you —Nightwish

è Decode —Paramore

è Love the way you lie —Eminem

è Dead Gardens —Nightwish

è Ever Dream —Nightwish

è You can't say —FINKL

è Ningyo Hime —Rie Tanaka

è You —Amy Lee

è Dead Boy's Poem —Nightwish

* * *

**Si lo desean puedo subirlo a Skydrive o algo así, como en "La Chispa Adecuada" :) Nos leemos pronto!**


End file.
